Partner
by Royal Bioforge
Summary: The story of a boy who fought alongside Naruto, through thick and thin. Watch as they go through every challenge they face, beat every foe that comes in their way, watch them get stronger.
1. Prologue

"Get this fox out of the village!"

"Yeah, don't waver!"

"Defend the village!'

All the ninja in the village desperately fight to defend the village from an attack that seemed to come from nowhere.

The fox started to charge at the village, ready to strike. The village was about to be destroyed. Everything seemed hopeless, when suddenly:

"Summoning Jutsu!"

"Yeah! It's the Fourth!"

A giant frog appeared above the fox and blocked the attack using his sword. Above him was man known as the Fourth Hokage.

With one great shove, the frog pushed the fox back, and said: "Not on my watch"

"Come on you dumb fox. Let's dance" the giant frog challenged the fox.

Both of them charged, and clashed until one of them wavered. Suddenly, the frog jumped in thr air and landed on top of the fox.

Instantly, the fourth hokage teleported the fox away from the battlefield in a cloud of smoke.

When the smoke cleared, only the frog was left.

In another area far away from the village, the fourth hokage appeared along with the fox

"Now, to end this" the fourth hokage said.

"Hold up, do you think you can do this alone?" A man said out of nowhere

"You followed us?" the fourth replied

"I just figured you'd be here. It's just so you to take this on your own." The man said in reply

"Hehe My bad, so what do you want to do this?" the fourth asked.

"Bring it on." The man said.

Both of them charged at the beast that was beginning to get impatient as the two were talking.

The two of them fought together, dodging every blow, working together as if they worked like this their whole life.

When the two saw an opening, they let out two of their biggest attacks at the beast.

The beast blocked their attacks and immediately slashed, giving both of them a serious gash on each of their chests.

Both of them were in pain, barely able to stand up again.

"What should we do? The man asked his teammate.

"This is hopeless; we have to do that…" The fourth replied.

The fourth told the plan to his friend. The man tried to oppose the plan at first, but eventually gave in because they had no choice.

"You sure about this?" The man asked his companion.

"It's the only way." The fourth replied.

"Okay then"

"One last move! Summoning jutsu"

Two babies appeared. The two readied their jutsu and a flash of light blazed through the night.

When the light subsided, only the two babies were left, no two men, no fox.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	2. Team 9

"There's that kid again!"

"Yeah, I can't believe they made this kid into a ninja. What are the academy teachers thinking; I mean he's got…"

"Shhh, we're forbidden talk about that…" *whisper whisper*

Two women were gossiping about a boy walking around town.

"It's that look in their eyes again…"

The boy seemed to notice the two women talking about him, giving him mean looks in his eyes.

"Oh well…"

The boy let them be and continued on walking. He happened to pass by the Ichiraku Ramen Shop, the place where he has been going to when he was a kid. Suddenly, a man called out to the boy: "Hey Tatsumi!

The boy, Tatsumi, turned around and saw the shopkeeper, Teuchi, with her daughter, Ayame, waving and calling out to him to come over. Tatsumi smiled, and headed over to the the pair.

"Where've you been, my boy? You haven't been here for a while." Teuchi asked.

"I've been in a lot of missions lately. There seemed to be no end to them." The boy replied.

"Just like his father it seems." Teuchi said to himself. "I see. Come on over, have a bowl or two, on the house." The old man offered.

"Oh no, I can't do that. I mean I have to pay, since I'm already a ninja." The boy refused.

"No it's okay. You've just been on these missions, and must be tired. Have a bowl to refresh yourself." Teuchi insisted.

"Oh, all right, but I'll pay for my second bowl." Tatsumi caved.

Tatsumi entered the shop and sat down. Teuchi went in , as well, and served up a bowl of Miso Chasu Pork ramen for the boy. Tatsumi ate and talked with the 2 shopkeepers, catching with everything that has happened so far.

"Argh, where is that boy?"

"Keep looking!"

"The village will be in so much trouble if we don't find him!"

The three heard a commotion outside. The ninja of the village seems to be in a hurry looking for someone.

"I wonder what's happening." Teuchi wondered.

"I'm not sure, but I have a hunch." Tatsumi answered. "Iruka-sensei will find him"

"How'd you know?" Ayame asked.

"If I'm right about the guy they're looking for, then Iruka-sensei would be able to handle it. I know he will when it comes to him." Tatsumi said.

"Well, let's hope for the best." Teuchi said.

"Yeah." The two replied.

The night went on just fine. The problem the ninja were worried about seemed to be solved already, just as Tatsumi predicted. After about three bowls, Tatsumi paid and said his goodbyes to the two shopkeepers, then went home.

Earlier that morning:

"Clone jutsu"

"Perfect! Congratulations you graduate. Here's your headband, Amane"

"Thanks Iruka-sensei!" She replied. "Finally, I have caught up with him." She said to herself.

After a few more candidates:

"Clone Jutsu"

"Perfect! You've improved a lot, Ryu. Anyways, you graduate!"

"Thanks Iruka-sensei."

After all the graduation exams, all the graduates met outside with their parents to celebrate the success of the children.

"I'm so proud of you"

"Oh, come on you guys. You're embarrassing me."

"That's my boy. You're already a ninja, just like your pops."

"Hehehe, of course I am."

All of them are happy after happy, but some of them notice one boy who didn't graduate. They gossiped about him for a bit, and then returned to their children to go and celebrate.

"Hey it's that other boy."

"Yeah, imagine if he were to graduate. We would all be screwed if that happened. After all he's…"

"Shhh, we're not supposed to talk about that!"

"Oh yeah"

As everyone was leaving, Tatsumi happened to pass by the Academy after one of his missions on his way home. Iruka spotted him and called out to him. "Tatsumi! Come over here for a sec."

Tatsumi came over and said hi: "Hey Iruka-sensei! How have you been?"

"I'm okay! What about you? How are your missions?"

"I've been better. These missions come one after the other."

"That's all right. Your batch mates have already graduated. Come over for the orientation tomorrow. You'll get your team finally."

"Sure Iruka-sensei. I got to go; I have to go home before I go for another mission"

"Okay. Be safe."

"Sure sensei. Bye!"

He then left and went home.

As Ryu was leaving with his dad, he saw Amane and called out to her: "Hey Amanee! You graduated too!"

"Well of course! What do you expect?" Amane replied. "What about you? I thought you'd flunk this year."

"Well, you shouldn't keep underestimating me" Ryu said to her with a little irritation.

She laughed at him and replied. "Hahahaha lighten up, at least you proved me wrong. Anyway, my parents are waiting for me. They're going to take me for some yakiniku."

"Yeah! Us too! I guess I'll see you in the orientation tomorrow."

"Uh huh. Bye then.

"Bye!"

The two went back to their parents and went on to go and eat some yakiniku. After that, they went home to get ready. They sat on their beds thinking about how they were going to be as ninja.

At Ryu's house: "Hehehe I'm a ninja now! I'm going to be awesome!" Ryu shouted. "I don't know what's going to happen me, but I hope I get stronger."

"I'm soooo excited, but I should go to sleep. I need to be fully energized tomorrow!"

And so he went to bed and lay down, and instantly went to sleep.

At Amane's house: "I don't know. I'm kinda scared about this." Amane said to herself. "Maybe I should go out and calm my nerves.

"Mom I'm going out!" she shouted to her mother

"Don't stay out to late!" her mother replied.

"Okay!" she shouted and headed out

Amane walked around the village, smiling at her classmates she happens to meet along the way. She continued walking until she came across Ichiraku and someone she has been looking up to all her life.

"Bye Uncle Teuchi. Thanks for the yummy ramen!"

"That voice" she said to herself

"I-is that you?"

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	3. Lovebirds?

"Tatsumi? Is that you?" Amane called out

Tatsumi turned to look at who called him.

"Tatsumiiii, it is youuuu. I haven't seen you since you graduated the academy" Amane said.

"Hey Amane, yeah it's been a long time, hasn't it? Look at you; you've become a ninja now." Tatsumi said in reply

"Yeah, our other classmates too! We're meeting up for orientation tomorrow." Amane eagerly said

"Well, that's good. I guess you'll be meeting your jonin captains tomorrow. Good luck then" Tatsumi replied

"Hehehe he cares about me." Amane said to herself. "I better get going now. My mom's looking for me probably about now." Amane bade goodbye

"I'll walk you home then just like old times." Tatsumi offered.

"Why, thank you. That's so sweet of you." Amane tried to hide her blush.

"Shall we?"

"Let's go!"

The two walked home talking more about their times at the academy and how their classmates have been these past years.

A few minutes later, they made it to Amane's house.

"Thanks for walking me home Tatsumi." Amane said her thanks

"Don't mention it. Good luck tomorrow. Remember, things aren't going to get easier from here" Tatsumi advised

"Yeah I'll keep that in mind" Amane replied

"Amane is that you?! I heard someone else there " Amane's mom shouted from inside their house.

"Yes mom and Tatsumi is here with me!" Amane replied to her mother

Amane's mom opened the door and said: "Hey Tastumi, how have you been?"

"I'm fine auntie. 'Bout you?"


End file.
